What Cannot Be Destroyed
by XxXmannequinXxX
Summary: Energy cannot be created or destroyed. Emotion can be created, but can it be destroyed? LVOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord Voldemort, et cetera.

* * *

"Damn traffic," muttered Eliri who was turning up her car stereo to help make this more pleasant. She was never keen on driving and only did it out of necessity. Slowly the traffic moved and she managed to become more absorbed in her music. Before she knew it she was parked outside her apartment complex. She got out of her car and walked through the doors and up five flights of stairs. There was an elevator, but she hated how lazy mankind has become. She walked up the stairs and through the halls until she came to apartment number 66. Nobody else would claim the apartment and she wondered why they even had it; apartment 66 on the sixth floor. She rummaged in her purse and pulled out her key. She opened the door and walked into the darkness of her apartment. She threw her purse onto her couch and made her way to the spare bedroom. She didn't even bother turning on the lights; ever since a child she had extraordinary night-vision. She made her way to the back of the room and grabbed a heavy duffel bag. She then made her way out and ran down the stairs.

Eliri then walked behind her building and into the forest that lay behind it. After a few minutes of walking she came to a clearing where there were many skyclad(naked) people. They saw her and made themselves into a circle. Eliri stood on the edge of the circle… And the meeting began. Everything happened in a blur: the chanting, dancing, singing, yelling to the sky. The only thing that felt real was the feeling; it was the feeling of being full of power and having magick course through her veins.

Three hours later of the swirling magick, everybody left. Eliri went back to her apartment and fell asleep on the couch…

Eliri awoke to darkness. She could see nothing and she could hear nothing. This surprised her. She couldn't have been in her own house and must have been in an empty room not to see anything. She had something around her ankle. She stood up and with arms outstretched she walked a few feet. But soon her left leg held back. She realized that she was _chained_ to the room. She felt her ankle and followed the cold metal to a chain and she followed the chain to the place where it was hooked to the ground. She then walked out as far as she could and went in the widest circle she could. She assumed she was anchored to the _center _of the room. She sat down where she was a lost herself in her thoughts.

Before she knew it bright lights turned on and she was blinded. She squinted her eyes until they adjusted. She looked around her and indeed, the room was bare. The walls were white tile. She was also alone in the room. She spotted a white door and stared at it until a mousey looking man walked in.

"Come on mudblood, the Dark Lord will see you now," he said as he unlocked her from her chains.

"Do not insult me again. I do not know what a mudblood is, but I can tell it's not nice. Maggot, you will treat me with respect," she hissed as she stared at him. He felt her stare in the depths of his soul, a cold, bubbling burning.

He dropped his head to the floor and walked out. She followed him, with her head held high. She didn't know where she was, yet she still had control. Finally he led her into a somewhat big room. She noticed a fire burning in a fireplace. There were about twenty people in this room. She closed her eyes for a second and felt a sensation over her skin. Almost immediately all of the males in the room and even some females smiled and stared at her with desire. She loved working glamours. Again, she had power.

"Everybody except Eliri, LEAVE," said a voice from near the fireplace. It was then she noticed that a chair faced it, so she only saw the back of it.

Slowly the room emptied and she heard doors shut.

"Come before me," said the voice.

She did as told and stood in front of the one who produced it. She saw a bald man with snake-like slits for a nose. He was dressed in all black. She could feel the fire start to burn her skin. She ignored it and the feeling went away.

"Bow before me," he said. His eyes were on her, and yet not seeing her. And he seemed all most bored.

"No, I would rather not. It would give you some power over me. And what would be the point; one simple movement over after a few seconds. Barely withheld in the memory. I would rather not waste the energy on doing so," she said calmly.

His eyes then fixed and he stared at her with amusement.

"While I like your philosophy, the action is one that shows respect. Either you do it or you will be forced to."

"Then force me."

He pulled a wand out from his black clothing. She suddenly remembered her meeting from tonight. She remembered when she lifted her wand and yelled to the sky. She snapped out of her reverie and noticed that she missed whatever action this man did. After a while she realized that he stared at her with vexation.

"What?" she blurted out.

"I don't understand this. You are a muggle. You were brought here because you are viewed as being the most popular witch in America. Popular by the muggles I mean. I have cast the Imperious curse on you. It is to give me control over you. No one can withstand my magic. Did you even feel… anything?"

"No, sir. I didn't."

"Curious," he said relaxing. "Very curious… Do you use magic?"

"Yes. That is the main reason I am famous. Many young pagans enjoy my philosophies, but those who have seen my magick are truly amazed."

"Do something of _your _magic."

Eliri looked around. She suddenly remembered the burning she had felt on the back of her legs. She closed her eyes and the fire went out and the room went absolutly freezing cold. She opened her eyes and could see her breath.

"Wasn't my best, but it was the first thing that came to mind," she said shyly.

"How do you do this magic? You don't need a wand, yet in your bag I found a crudely made wand."

"Oh that is just for focusing my energy to make spells stronger. I only use it in coven work. When I was a child I used to have to chant the spells aloud over and over again. By the time I was sixteen I just had to say them in my head. And by now, I just focus my energy and wish for something to happen and it is done. To the normal world what I do is nothing short of breath-taking."

"Interesting… I bet you have wondered why you are here. Let me start off by saying that I am Lord Voldemort. Many call me 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You-Know-Who'-"

"I can imagine the erection you get from that power."

"You speak most crudely and you interrupted me, now LET ME CONTINUE! I am the most powerful wizard here. I will be honost and tell you that I am in a quest to rule the world. But alas, I barely know anything of modern muggles and to defeat the muggles I needed to know what magic they knew of. I decided to take their best in hopes that under the Imperious Curse, I would bend them to my will. But that doesn't work on you. You will be kept here until I can figure out what to do with you. Now I will send you back to the room and I hope that you go peacefully. And I would prefer that you refer to me as the Dark Lord, but I really couldn't make you. I doubt anything of our magic can affect you. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord."

At hearing that he raised an eyebrow.

"It sounded like fun and I've decided to cut you some slack. Don't get used to it. I know how good it feels to hear that. I'm an elder and high priestess in an eclectic coven and many refer to me as a Mistress, bow down to me and even treat me as the Goddess incarnate. Feels good to have a boner doesn't it?"

"Don't say that vile phrase again."

"My apologies, it is quite crude. I believe I was leaving. Farewell my Lord," she said with a smirk before walking out of the room. She then found her way back to the first room. Inside already was the mouse like man.

"You'll need to be locked up," he said quietly.

"Alright. Don't worry, I won't fight you… yet."

He locked her up and he left the room. Then the lights went out.


End file.
